futurofandomcom-20200222-history
Discusión:Bush 2009
'''Mañana lo tradusco, no borrar''' POD Working on It. Working Timeline 2004 *November: Before Senator Kerry can concede the race several Republican staffers are discovered to be raiding voting booths. President Kerry refuses to concede Ohio; instead he gives a speech saying that he will be charging the Bush Administration and the RNC with attempting to fix the US election in key tossup states. Liberal Protestors riot in Washington, Chicago, Boston, and New York. Many are demanding that President Bush be removed from office. *December: After a month of civil unrest over the evidence of the Bush administration's ties to fixing the US election, Senator John Kerry is assassinated in his home in Massachusetts. Public outrage erupts in the Blue States, and many begin calling for the country to impeach the President. Liberals quickly decent from that opinion when protesters in DC are met by counter Protestors from conservative supporters of the Bush Administration. The two groups stand off for close to two hours until a conservative throws a rock at a liberal, leading the two groups into open confrontation. 2005 *January: While the Christmas Riot has only increased interstate tension, no actual conflict has occurred beyond two protest groups having small scuffles. By the 15th, however, a devision of national guard forces that were being redeployed to Iraq revolted against their commanders and have captured Nellis Air Force Base to prevent all further troops in California from being sent to Iraq. By the end of the month the Army has deployed troops to subdue the National Guard Forces at Nellis Air Base. California deploys its own national guard to confront the Army, citing their rights as a US State. After the troops enter combat with one another the California Congress votes to secede from the Union. New York, Massachusetts, Oregon, and Washington shortly follow with their legislatures signing the Liberty Act, a interstate union creating the [[Democratic States of America]]. *March: US Troops in Iraq begin fighting one another, some begin replacing their flags with US flags with no red. In America the entire North East have joined the DSA, and with the infighting of US Troops in Iraq to distract the US, there is very little that can be done to stop them. By the end of the month China becomes the first country to recognize the DSA as a sovereign nation. *April: The DSA now consists of every Deep Blue state, and is holding its Constitutional Convention in Philadelphia. The Constitution is sent to popular referendum for approval. *May: Washington DC is put under Marshal Law to prevent the DSA from taking the nation's capitol. President Bush declares emergency powers and effectively shuts down all trade to China and the DSA. France and Germany become the first European country's to recognize the DSA and announce plans to begin free and open trade with the new nation. President Bush shuts down trade with Europe; the rest of the EU quickly sides with the DSA. *July: After the fourth of July celebrations in both American nations, the UN convines in New York without the United States the first time since the inception of the organization. The talk of the meeting is for the world to impose an embargo on the United States and direct trade to the DSA. China promises military support to the DSA if the US continues to attack the new nation's borders; especially during the DSA presidential elections currently underway. *August: The Democratic States of America elects New York Senator Hillary Clinton as the country's first President. Her opponent Congressman Barney Frank becomes Vice President. President Bush of the United States condemns the election of an openly gay man to the executive branch. All US soldiers serving in Iraq that have defected to the DSA have returned home, and after a period of rest they are rearmed and redeployed to the Maryland Combat Zone where the fighting is the hardest. 2006 *February: President Bush orders more troops to Maryland border, where the standoff has gone on for over two years. *March: A Democratic States Soldier accidentally fires upon a US Soldier, the border descends into chaos, and the battle quickly decends into downtown DC. The Second War Between the States begins. *April: DSA officials, having no stable chain of command are unable to stop the fighting in DC, and as the US sends more forces into what has come to be known as the Capitol Combat Zone, the war begins to feed itself. China offers the DSA assistance, but the DSA states that they haven't actually been attacked yet. The war goes into overdrive when the capitol is struck by a thermoberric bomb, killing President Bush and Vice President Cheney, along with most of the US Congress; there is no evidence as to which country detonated the bomb. The war spins out of control. *May: The US Capitol is relocated to Little Rock, Arkansas where Senator Mike Huckabee assumes control as President. His first act of office is to re-organize the United States of America into the [[Christian Republic of America (Heartland)|Christian Republic of America]]. He appoints Pat Robertson as his Vice President and amends the US Constitution to make Christianity the state religion, nationally ban Gay Marriage, and outlaw abortions in all forms. He declares total war on the Democratic States of America *August: China lands in Southern California to aid the DSA against the CRA in Nevada. Europe has deployed troops to DC. *November: President Clinton promotes General Shinseki to Supreme Commander of Democratic States forces. 2007 *March: The CRA economy crashes, unemployment is at 32%, and economic growth is at -3%. *May: China and DSA take Arizona, and have secured Nevada, creating a link to the DSA enclave in New Mexico. *July: The European Union and the DSA secure the Capitol; President Clinton pledges that the next President will be sworn in on the steps of the US Capitol Building. *August: Weapons inspectors in DC confirm that the Bomb set of in the US Capitol was from the former United States. 2008 * *Nobemver 5 a day retrased, United States presidential election, 2008 become a closer result for a second reelection, third consecutive term of George W Bush * 2009 *marine insurgense result in 1 aircraft carriers taken by simpaties of DSA, 1 flouted, and 1 seius damaged 2012 * Quebec independence referendum, 2012, result in Yes 53.6% win to No 46.4%, very influenced by DSA independence by pilotical ideology Present Day *January: The US Capitol building is rebuilt. The White House is still being redesigned. There are now calls from China, Europe, India, and even Australia for the disbandment of the Christian Republic of America for its current government's involvement in the destruction of Washington DC and the treatment of its citizens. *August: Senator Barack Obama of the American Unity Party wins the Presidential Election, he calls for the re-unification of the United States of America, and a second general election on November. '''See too''' *[[Democratic States of America (Bush Third Term)]] *[[United States of America (Bush Third Term)]] *[[Christian Republic of America (Heartland)|Christian Republic of America]] List List of Presidents of the United States of America This is a List of Presidents of the United States of America in the future and alternate timeline of [[Bush Third Term]]. 1 Died while Vice President. List of Presidents of the Democratics States of America This is a List of Presidents of the Democratic States of America in the future and alternate timeline of [[Bush Third Term]]. Result of Election Election Infobox 2008 United States of America 2022 '''States of U.S.''' Democratic States of America 2022 DSA have all that United States Army installations in her territory *California **Los Alamitos Joint Forces Training Base **Los Alamitos Army Airfield **Camp Anza **Camp Callan **Camp Cooke **Desert Training Center **Camp Haan **Fort Hunter Liggett **Fort Irwin **Camp Kohler **Camp Lockett **Camp McQuaide **Camp Pendleton **Camp Roberts, California **Camp San Luis Obispo **Camp Santa Anita **Camp Seeley **Camp Stoneman **Camp Young **Fort Ord **Oakland Army Base **Parks Reserve Forces Training Area Dublin, CA **Presidio of Monterey **Presidio of San Francisco **San Carlos War Dog Training Center **Sierra Army Depot **Sharpe Army Depot **Tracy Army Depot [[Category:List of Presidents]] [[Category:Change before today]] [[category:Timelines]] [[category:United States of America]] [[category:North American countries]] [[category:Civil Wars]][[category:Revolutions]] [[Category:Alternative History]] Infobox Country |conventional_long_name = Republic of Cameroon |common_name = Cameroon |image_flag = Flag of Cameroon.svg |image_coat = Cameroon coa.png |symbol_type = Emblem |image_map = LocationCameroon.png |national_motto = ''"Paix, Travail, Patrie"'' ([[French language|French]]) "Peace, Work, Fatherland" |national_anthem = '' '' |official_languages = [[French language|French]] and [[English language|English]] |capital = [[Yaoundé]] |latd=3 |latm=52 |latNS=N |longd=11 |longm=31 |longEW=E |largest_city = [[Douala]] |government_type = |leader_title1 = [[List of heads of state of Cameroon|President]] |leader_name1 = [[Paul Biya]] |leader_title2 = [[List of heads of government of Cameroon|Prime Minister]] |leader_name2 = [[Ephraïm Inoni]] |sovereignty_type = [[Independence]] |established_event1 = from [[France]] and [[United Kingdom|UK]] |established_date1 = [[January 1]] [[1960]] |area_rank = 52nd |area_magnitude = 1 E+11 |area_km2 = 475,440 |area_sq_mi = 183,568 |percent_water = 1.3 |area_label = Total area |area_label2 = Water area |area_dabodyalign = 6181 sqkm |population_estimate = 16,380,005 |population_estimate_rank = 59th |population_estimate_year = July 2005 |population_census = 15,746,179 |population_census_year = 2003 |population_density_km2 = 34 |population_density_sq_mi = 88 |population_density_rank = 138th |GDP_PPP = $32.35 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 91st |GDP_PPP_year = 2005 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $2,176 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 140th |GDP_nominal = $16.99 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 83rd |GDP_nominal_year = 2005 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $952 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 121st |HDI = 0.497 |HDI_rank = 148th |HDI_year = 2003 |HDI_category = low |currency = [[CFA franc]] |currency_code = XAF |country_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = +1 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy ([[Common Era|CE]]) |cctld = [[.cm]] |calling_code = +237 }} President table George bush president table Kerry honorific presidence '''John Forbes Kerry''' (born December 11, 1943) is the forty-fourth and current President of the United States. He served as the junior United States Senator from Massachusetts from 1985 to 2004 before being sworn in as President on January 20, 2005. Kerry ran for re-election against Republican Senator John McCain in 2008 and was re-elected on November 4, garnering 53.2% of the popular vote to his opponent's 46.8%. Discucion comienza aqui, gracias por no borrar